Can't help falling in love
by justsomerandomtrash
Summary: When Percy takes Annabeth on a date, Annabeth discovers that Percy has some hidden talents. Inspired by a post I once saw at Instagram. Short Percabeth one-shot. Very, very fluffy. Rated T to be on the safe side


**Hi guys! This is a very short one-shot I did, and I warn you, It's very fluffy. It was inspired by a post I saw on Instagram, if you have seen it you will probably know which one I mean when you have finished this story**

 **English is not my mother tongue, and I'm not very old, just 14, so please be aware that my English is not the best. Probably this text is full of grammar errors... But I hope it is possible to read this anyway.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so if you didn't like please write some constructive criticism so I know what I can do better:)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Can't_ _help falling in love_

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair a bit more and put on some lipgloss. She remembered Percy's words, "Meet me at the beach at 7 o'clock. It had taken some time for her to understand that Percy was actually asking her out for a date, and after that she had been nervous the whole time. What would she wear? How would she act like? She knew it was stupid, Percy wouldn't care what she was wearing and he would be happy if she would just be herself, but she couldn't help herself from worrying. She had never been on a date before, and she had no idea what they were actually going to do. But after some time, she had decided to just wear a simple blue dress which she knew Percy loved. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some mascara and some lipgloss. It wasn't much, but at least she looked better than she used to. She took a deep breath, glanced at the mirror one last time and tried to ignore her throbbing heart before she walked at of cabin 6.

Yes, she was very nervous while she was walking through camp half-blood on her way the beach, but at the same time, she was very happy and couldn't wait to see Percy knew it was weird and stupid, but she stilled missed him as she hadn't seen him since lunch when he had told her about the date. She felt like every time she wasn't with him a part of her was missing. Ugh, that sounded cheesy, and Annabeth really wasn't that kind of girl that was cheesy and romantic, but she guessed she had shown some new side of her after she started dating Percy.

As she neared the beach she saw him sitting there under the shadow of a tree, pouring up wine in two glasses. As always when she saw him with that perfect messy black hair, sea green eyes and that beautiful smile, the butterflies in her stomach went crazy.

Percy looked up when he heard her coming and the smile on his face became even broader. She was as beautiful as ever, walking towards him with her long, curly blond hair made into a loose ponytail, dressed in a beautiful blue dress ( oh, how he loved when she wore that dress), and her stormy gray eyes looking into his.

He rose up and walked towards her. "Hello Wise girl", he says before giving her a very soft welcome kiss. "Hello Seaweed brain", she answers and smiles up at him. "Are you hungry"? "Very", she answers, as she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. "Well lucky you then", Percy smiles and takes her hand in his before leading her towards the blanket that is spread out on the grass. " I hope I made enough food, you never know when you're the one eating" Oh, shut up seaweed brain" she laughs and playfully hits him on the arm. They sit down on the blanket, still holding hands. "So, you made the food? Then I'm not sure I'm so lucky". He looks at her and smiles. "Are you saying I can't cook Miss Chase"

"Of course not Mr Jackson", Annabeth jokingly answers.

They start eating in silence, struggling some as they still hold each other's hands, but they refuse to let go. The food tastes so good, Annabeth is sure Percy hasn't made it, at least not by himself. She guesses Sally helped him, but she doesn't say that to him as she doesn't want to hurt Percy's pride.

When they have finished the food and drink up the wine that Percy bought, they just sit in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's company, before Percy stands up and extends his hand to help Annabeth come up. He doesn't say anything, just smiles at her and starts to lead her towards the beach, few meters away from the tree they were eating by. He gestures for her so sit down, so she does.

"Just wait here", he simply says before walking away.

Annabeth has no idea what he's gonna do, but she doesn't have much time to think about it as he barely 15 seconds after that comes again and sits down next to her, this time with a ukulele in his hands.

"Can you play the ukulele?" a very shocked Annabeth asks.

"I have many hidden talents". Percy smiles at her. "But, just listen now okay?" Annabeth smiles back at him. "Okay" she answers, and Percy starts to sing.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

She swears it's the most beautiful sounds she has ever heard. Percy singing those sweet words with his gentle voice makes Annabeth's love for him get even bigger, if that is even impossible.

He sings the rest of the song, his eyes looking into hers with such love that Annabeth's eyes start to tear up out of pure happiness.

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

When the last words are sung Annabeth climbs over to Percy and sit on his lap, and gives him a long kiss. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life Percy", she says to him after letting him go.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it". Annabeth sees how happy Percy gets when she says those words, he had probably been very nervous about this.

"I loved it! I had no idea you could sing."

"As I said, Wise girl, I have many hidden talents.

She smiles and kisses him again, this time not letting go so easily.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought about it, thank you!:)**


End file.
